Coffee Girl
by Nobody Knows CIG
Summary: John Cena's sister joins WWE and falls in love with a superstar who calls her his coffee girl. im bad at summaries CMPunk/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kayla cena sat on her brothers couch flipping through the t

Kayla cena sat on her brothers couch flipping through the t.v stations. The 24 year old had become her brothers baby sitter for his rottweiller, Kelly. Since she had no "real job" at the moment she and john came to an employee agreement, if you would call it that. She had a beautiful house to herself most of the time, more cars than she could ever imagine needng to drive and everything else her brother could possible spend his money on. Currently on her second break up this year she was not feeling particularly great this week. It seems she always went for mr. Right now instead of mr. Right. She always fell for the bad guys, he ones destined to break her heart. How any man would want to end a relationship with her was beyond, well, everyone. She was a knockout. 5'5, thick, silky, voluminous chestnut hair, a body to die for and her eyes? Bigger, brighter and bluer than john's. not only was she smart but she was funny and down to earth too. Whats not to love? She would like to know too.

"Kayla! Your darling, handsome brother is home!" a voice rang through the sunny home.

Always quick with her wits she let a small smile play on her lips.

"steve!!" she exclaimed jumping up to meet john at the door.

"ahh, cheap shot!" john said placing his luggage down at the bottom of the stairwell. John and Kayla had hugged and john bent down to level with Kelly.

"ohhh theres my baby!! Daddy missed his girl!!" john said kissing her and playing with her face. Kelly was more than happy to see john as she covered him with kisses. The two made there way into the living room where Kayla had previously been watching tv with Kelly close behind.

"so, what have you been doing this past week?" john said getting comfortable and changing the chanel.

"uhhh, I was watching that" Kayla said pointing to the tv and joining john on the couch.

"yeah, but this is better." John said still flipping through the chanels.

"so what have you been up too" john said through a loud yawn.

"broke up with luke…..again." she said playing with her hair.

John let out a sigh of frustration. This was like the 20th time they broke up. John had liked luke when he first met him but then luke had started to lie to her, he was drinking to much, and that coming from john ment something and if that wasn't bad enough he was cheating on her as well.

"Kayla come on. That guy is a dirtbag! You guys are always fighting and he is constantly cheating on you! Why do you even stay with him? I don't get it." John said a little louder than he had intended. He took kayla's much smaller hand in his.

"Kayla, you're my little sister. i Don't want you to be dating some jerk that is using you. I only want whats best for you and for you to stop dating these dirtbags and meet a real nice guy"

Kayla knew where this was going as soon as he sad "meet a real nice guy". That's the line john always used when he needed her to double date. And the last time john set her up on a date with one of his friend she found him unbelievable boring.

"no, no, no, no, no, JOHN! NO! You are NOT setting me up on another date with your wrestling buddies!!" Kayla exclaimed.

John smirked a little, he knew she would not like the next part coming up.

"Remember that time when you came to travel with me for a few weeks? Member? You remember! " john said

Kayla turned her head and squinted her eyes

"what have you gotten me into john?" she asked, almost uneasy about the answer she was going to receive

"well, a certain hire-up that not be named, saw you and thought you would be great on camera, and Cody Rhodes happens to need managerial service. And they picked you" he said pointing to Kayla

Kayla groaned, she didn't think john would say yes with out asking her first but she had a feeling that he already did.

"Johnny, what did you say? Did you tell them that said yes?"

john didn't even respond he just sent her a very toothy smile only to receive a death glare from Kayla.

"I cant believe you john! How come you didn't ask me first?"

"I didn't ask you first because I didn't want you hanging around here for 4 more months being miserable and keep dating that idiot. I think a change of scenery would be really good for you." John said being more serious than before.

Kayla sighed… "when do I start?"

"you start on camera on Monday, but you will come with me on Friday and do some dark matches for the house shows."

"wait, john, Friday?? Today is Wednesday! How am I supposed to get ring gear and stuff by then?" Kayla asked

"just use the ring gear that you used when you were training and the indies. And you can take my card tomorrow and get some more outfits." John said thinking about the time when she was training. She was real good, a natural. She just never put in the time after she started dating luke. He was her downfall.

"yea im going to do some damage to your card Johnny. You know what indie women ring gear looks like…its just not very….eckk" thinking of her unflattering gawdy outfits.

"yea yea, we can call it even." John said, sighing knowing that she wasn't lying when she said she was going to cause some DAMAGE to his card. John made hs way back to the couch.

"hey! Wanna watch a movie or something?" he called out to his sister

Kayla laughed " no, johny. I have some shopping to do" she said as she made her way to the front door and blew him a kiss

John sighed. Maybe this was a mistake…


	2. Chapter 2

John and Kayla were sitting on the plan waiting to land

John and Kayla were sitting on the plan waiting to land. John had his headphones on and blasting music, Kayla had her head buried in some magazine just to pass the time. She was actually nervous, more than she let on. Sure she had wrestled before but it wasn't the same and she really didn't have any time to prepare herself for the world wrestling entertainments fast pace non-stop agenda.

Kayla felt the plane jerk a bit when it hit the runway indicating they had landed. She looked over at john who was making faces at the baby a few isles over and laughed.

"Come on Johnny, let's go."

They made there way through the airport and collect there bags. John had mentioned before that they were going to meet randy at the gate he would be flying in from. They were sitting in two very uncomfortable chairs when Kayla couldn't take it any more. She stretched and got up from her seat.

"Im going to go get some coffee, I'll be right back" Kayla said nudging john's foot.

"Oh yea, can you get me…" john began but Kayla waved him off.

"Yea, yea, I know hazelnut, cream and one sugar. It's been that way forever john" Kayla smiled

"Just get my coffee brat."

After what seems like 30 minutes walking around the airport terminal to find some type off coffee shop Kayla finally found one. And a hot guy standing online in front of her. Good this guy was hot! Tattoos all over his arms dark hair, a lip rings. She wouldn't mind him without the lip ring but he was defiantly her type. He turned his head to the side and that's when she realized whom he was. Cm punk. How did she not see that before? She was shaking from her thoughts about punk when the next barista called next. As she ordered her and johns drinks she couldn't help but think of punk again. Hmmmm, I hope that Cody Rhodes story line gets scratched. I got back to john and randy was already sitting with him.

"What? I don't get any?" randy says

"mehh, randy you can always have a sip of mine" I replied holding out my coffee cup. Randy lend in to take my cup "but, remember I said SIP and if you don't Sip it and drink half the cup I will hurt you so bad that this baby on the way will be your last" I said ever so sweetly, randy pulled his hand back and put it in his pocket.

"Yea how is "Mrs. I am getting so fat" doing?" john asked mocking Samantha

I smiled when I saw randy beam. He was changing more and more, and it's all thanks to Sam.

"Oh man, she is so great, when we went to the doctor last week he showed us the sonogram and the pictures were so up close…it was like a movie!! I can't believe im having a little girl!" he gushed

"Haha, karma randy" I laughed at him. He gave me that don't start glare. But it's true. When that little girl is born she is going to have a bunch of wrestlers as bodyguards. I feel bad too. But I will spoil her rotten.

AT THE ARENA

I met with some of the McMahon's and the rest of creating to go over my debut, which was in a few short hours. I was supposed to have a match with melina and win but then nitro attacks me and Cody was going to make the save. Then we get to go the backstage flirting for 2 weeks and maybe a mixed tag match and then I start coming out with him for his matches. Now it was time for wardrobe, since this was my debut I was kind of nervous for what I was even going to pick out. I mean when you see someone for the first time you usually judge them on appearance and I didn't want to be labeled on my first night. So I opted on a pair of low-rise black pants and a concert t that was cut to fit me much tighter than normal. (Basically pants like Trish and a shirt like Salinas).

I had had 1 hour before the show started so I wanted to just sit and take this all in. I found a quite spot in catering that would be perfect. I was there for maybe 20 minutes when a stage had comes up to me saying I need to go speak with Stephanie McMahon by the guerrilla. I was nervous…really nervous. Why did she want to talk to me? Any way it was time to find out.

When I got there she was already there and had a stack of papers in her hands.

"Kayla!! Good you're here! There was a major change in the story line and you are not going to work with Cody." I guess she saw the disappointment on my face because she smiled and quickly told me what was _actually _going to happen.

"I just so happen to think that you and Cody wont be a good match. Nothing wrong with you or him, just together…ehh, it will be boring. So what I did come up was putting you with punk. I saw the two of you before and thought that would go over great. The kids and women love punk and now the guy swill love you. The two of you together will bring even more product sales in. it works perfect" steph said handing out paper to almost ever person who passed her.

This must have been that ever so fast change of events john was always talking about. I can handle that. It wasn't too bad but she did talk a little to fast for me. So I backtracked what she had said and…. what, wait?? I get to work with punk? For real? I like this. Ohh I should probably answer her.

"Oh, okay that's great. Is it still going to go down the way the other one would have?" I asked, hopefully professional enough.

"Absolutely. Now, I will just have DAN!! DAN!!" she said calling out for a stagehand.

"Dan, this is Kayla. She needs to get to cm punk so they can go over their match for tonight. I need you to bring her to him."

"Right away ms. McMahon" Dan said and nodding to me to follow along.

He was walking so fast I had to do a slight run just to keep up with him. He was rambling so much that I only caught every other word.

"And here is cm punks door" Dan said taking a bow.

"Well thanks, I think I can handle it from here." I said

"No problem and if you ever need anything give a call." He said

I took a step back brushed myself off and knocked on his door.

I waited a few minutes and he hoped it. Wow, his eyes….

"Coffee girl" he said causing me to look at him

"Uhh I mean, im punk, you must be Kayla? Come in"

Coffee girl I thought? Did he see me today?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW!! I was not expecting people to read this one at all!! Thank you for the reviews, they mean alot. Im sorry for the poor punctuation because i suck at english and im sorry for the missing "i" every once in a while. it seems that key likes to stick, I am open to all suggestions so if you want send them my way and i will try to work them in )**

Jorrieprincess- its on its way, although they are not my fav, i will try my best!

awprncss4386- haha i know, right? i wish there was a punk fic that i could read that wasnt one shot or slash too.

JeffHardyFan02- thanks for bringing that to my attention. i will try and show who's POV we are seeing from now on.

And thanks for everyone else!!

* * *

Kayla's POV

I took a step back brushed myself off and knocked on his door.

I waited a few minutes and he hoped it. Wow, his eyes….

"Coffee girl" he said causing me to look at him

"Uhh I mean, I'm punk, you must be Kayla? Come in"

_Coffee girl I thought? Did he see me today?__  
_I wanted to start to speak but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth for fear of making myself sound like an idiot.

"Hey," Wow Kayla. You are so smooth...

"Yeah, Sorry about that "Coffee Girl" thing. It was just that I saw you getting coffee earlier and I was people watching and..." punk rambled on, he seemed just as awkward as Kayla did in each others presence.

_He is really hot. I wonder if he is single. COME ON KAYLA!! FOCUS!_

_"Its, okay_, I have to admit, I people watch too. More often than I should." I chuckled

"Best way to pass time in the airport" punk laughed

"Okay, so I know we don't actually start to work together for a few weeks but is there any type of style you want to work into this angle?" I asked _trying_ to get on the subject of work.

"Ahh whatever, I'm cool with anything you want to do" punk said taking off his _CHICAGO CUBS _baseball cap.

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by my cell phone buzzing in my pocket.

"Hang on, one sec," I said pulling my phone out of my, pocket checking who had sent her a text. Wow, was I going to kill Torrie Wilson for ruining my time with punk. I sighed and looked at punk.

" I hate to cut this short but there seems to be some diva locker room drama" I told him as I stood up from the locker room bench.

"Oh no, I hope they aren't fighting over the last of the eye liner?" punk goofed  
as he stood to walk me to the door.

"Well, it seems someone forgot that _they_ used to wear eyeliner..." I smirked and walked out of the room.  
"Later punk"

PUNKS POV

_WHOOOAA, way for me to act smooth back there. IDIOT! I can't believe she had remembered that I wore eyeliner back in the day. Hmm. anyway I need to get my gear on for tonight,__  
__I fumbled through my stuff but kept thinking of Kayla. COME ON PUNK!! I tried to finish getting ready but i found my self calling one of my good friends to tell him about this girl._

"Joe, you are not going to believe how hot this girl is that I get to work with" I chatted into his phone to Samoa Joe

"See, I don't get it. You look like, well...You. And yet you still seem to get these chicks. I don't know man." Joe laughed

"yea" I sighed." I only spoke to her for like 5 minutes but she seems real cool and isn't like just being brought up, she has a background. Although, I haven't heard much about it. I don't even know her last name." I said

"Ahh the magic of the internet" Joe said and giggled (A/N Samoa Joe giggles like a little girl, if any one hasn't seen this I highly recommend the cm punk/ Samoa Joe shoot interview!!)

"Joe, what are you doing?! Are you googling her?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Whoa, she _is_ hot man." Joe said and babbled about some facts about Kayla that he found.

"And it says here, that she wrestled in a Massachusetts based company for a while and she grew up there and blah blah blah , and... OH MY GOD!!" Joe busted out laughing

"what? What are you laughing at?" I asked hoping he didn't find anything bad about her.

Joe composed himself enough to answer punk. "Ohh its nothing, its just that her brother is actually a wrestler too and we know him." Joe said trying to tip punk off.

" come on, Joe that can be anyone. Just look at how many family's there are in wrestling, its ridiculous." I said trying to think of who he was friends with that had a sister.

"Yea but, her brother will kill you if you even try anything with her." Joe giggled again, causing punk to sigh.

"Joe! Just tell me who her brother is already!" I whined into the phone begging his friend for an answer

"Dude… Her brother is Cena," Joe said

I was taking the information Joe just gave me very slow.

_John Cena's little sister. There is no way that's possible. I knew John. I knew John had a little sister , and I knew that John was very protective of his little sister but there is no way that Kayla was __his__ little sister. No, just not possible._

_"_Hey, you still there?" Joe asked

"yea man I'm still here. Just shocked at bit." I confessed,

"Did that just end your plans to hook up with her?" again Joe giggled

"there was never a plan to "hook up" with her as you so nicely put it. Getting to know her? Yea, you may have thrown a monkey wrench into that..."

"Hey she's not my sister..." Joe said

I shook his head at his friend. "I gotta go, I have to finish getting ready, Later man." as Punk hung up with the Samoan submission machine, still trying to shake Kayla from his thoughts.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: AHH SO AWESOME! I actually like writing this one but am finding it hard to write punks pov. Really glad that you guys like it. Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! **

awprncss4386- I don't think I know what promo you are talking about. Let me know what to look for because I definitely want to see it!!

* * *

Kayla walked back to the woman's locker room and swung the door open causing the divas to jump.

"Where's torrie?" Kayla asked after noticing that the blonde was not even in the dressing room.

"I think she said something about going to get water or something" cherry aka Kara said while she was polishing her "cherry red" nails.

"What's wrong? You came in here like a hurricane!" the diva exclaimed

"Oh, nothing, its just that I am going to kill her!! I was talking to…"

Kayla caught herself; if the diva's found out she had a crush on Punk that would be it. They would be constantly trying to get every detail about every time they even looked at each other. Torrie was the one that she could trust in a situation like that. She had always looked up to her like a big sister, ever since john had introduced them years ago.

" Was just talking to john and she had texted me." Kayla covered up

Kara just shrugged her shoulders and continued with her nails. Now Kayla was going to have to hunt the older diva down. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text inquiring where torrie was. After a few minutes she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she checked what it said. Catering. Kara was right.

"So, what was so important that you had to pull me away from a very important conversation?" Kayla asked sitting across from torrie.

The blonde sighed loudly and began to tell Kayla her problems.

"Well, my sister is getting married and I don't have a date to the wedding." Torrie said as if it were the end of the world. Kayla just looked at her like she was math equation.

"So…?"

"I told my family had an amazing boyfriend because I needed to make myself feel better after my last break up, and they are expecting me to bring a boyfriend. Who am I going to bring?" torrie said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Bring john." Kayla suggested like it would be the most obvious answer.

"What? You don't think he will actually go for that, do you?" torrie asked

"Come on, its john! Its not like he is someone you have to impress and are meeting for the first time. You are friends with him and I know he won't have a problem with it. Besides he owes me a few favors." Kayla said as in a rather factious manner.

"Okay, maybe I will ask him." Torrie said, still not completely sold on the idea

"Torrie, come on! I just solved your problem. Your next big problem should be what you are wearing. We can go shopping tomorrow before the show if you'd like." Kayla offered, and torrie shook her head in agreement.

"So what's going on with your story line with Cody?" torrie asked obviously not aware of the change.

"Oh yea, about that. Seems that me and Cody together are boring. But me and cm punk are going to be more interesting." Kayla said turning rather red when cm punk was mentioned.

"ohhhh, cm punk huh? Sweetie, you just lit up like a Christmas tree. Tell me what's going on." Torrie gushed

"Well I always thought he was cute but when I met him I got all choked up and I couldn't speak right. It was like I was in high school! And now I have to work with him. I don't want to seem like some freak who just stairs at him all the time." Kayla laughed, thinking about her recent encounter with punk.

Torrie just laughed at Kayla. "You know, you two would look really cute together. I think it's just a matter of time. You know, I think he is single. It would be so cool if you guys dated" torrie said, proving why Kayla didn't want to tell the other diva's right away.

"Hang on a minute. We only spoke for like 10 minutes." Kayla reasoned

"Oh please, you know you want him." Torrie said checking her watch. "Looks like time for you to be saved by prince charming" torrie smirked.

* * *

Kayla had just pinned melina in the ring and was having her hand raised in victory by the ref. When she standing on one of the turnbuckles she was suddenly knocked off and was being held by Johnny nitro while melina was getting in her face yelling at her and slapping her. Kayla heard the crowd yell and knew that cm punk would be in the ring in any second. She was right, because nitro had thrown her to the floor and melina jumped out of the ring. She sat on the ring floor holding her cheek while punk beat nitro out of the ring. After the bad guys were gone punk made his way over to where Kayla was sitting and extended his hand out to help her up. She gladly accepted it and smiled sending a chill down her spine. As punk helped her out of the ring and to the back the crown was still yelling in excitement. When they got to the back punk looked at Kayla still smiling.

"You were awesome out there! I think you are already way over with them." Punk said, still holding Kayla's hand.

"You really think so. I don't think I ever wrestled in front of that many people!" Kayla said still trying to take in the fact that she had just won her debut match in front of thousands of people.

Punk was about to say something but a stagehand ran up to him and told him that they needed him to sign some wwe auction stuff. Gotta love those stagehands.

Realizing that they were still holding hands punk thought this would have been a good time to ask her on a date. And he was going to but the he remembered who her brother was.

"Uhh, it looks like I gotta go. I'll see ya' later?" punk asked as the stagehand pulled him away as Kayla shook her head.

_Sure._ Way to get rejected Kay.

Kayla went back to the diva's dressing room a little upset when punk kinda...ran off. Torrie saw the look on her face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? You didn't get hurt did you?" torrie asked hoping it was nothing serious.

"I don't know" Kayla, a little unsure herself

"After the match me and punk were talking and I thought maybe he would ask me out, or something cause he was still holding my hand but then he kind of… left. He was like see ya later. And that was it." It was so weird.

"Maybe he just isn't into me." Kayla sighed.

"Maybe he had something important to do? Maybe he…" torrie tried to think of reasons why punk, punked her.

"Hold on, does punk know who you are?" torrie asked

"What do you mean? We just met." Kayla said

"No, I mean does he know that your brother is john cena? If I was a guy and knew that john was your brother, I wouldn't hit on you." Torrie said putting the pieces together.

The look on Kayla's face was priceless. She thought for a minute and decided to pay her big brother a little visit. She walked through the halls looking for his locker room. As soon as she found it she slammed her fists on the door. When john opened the door she punched him as hard as she could in the arm.

"Owww! What the hell was that for?" john asked while Kayla pushed passed him and into the room.

"That was for scaring guys that I like away!" Kayla said hitting him again.

"I didn't do anything!" john said holding his hands up in front of him. Sure Kayla was half his size but she definitely could pack a punch.

"What are you talking about woman!"?

"You didn't say anything to him?" Kayla question, backing down.

"No, I didn't say anything to anyone. And who are you talking about." John asked rubbing his sore arm.

Kayla staring to relax sat on the bench in his locker room.

"Punk. You know I had a crush on him for like ever, and now I get to work with him and it turns out he is cooler than I expected and I thought he was going to ask me out but then he didn't and torrie thought maybe it was because you are my brother."

John busted out laughing after hearing his sister confession. Kayla stared at him not finding humor in this at all.

"You scared him away on your own Kayla. I didn't say anything to him." John said still laughing.

"i'm really friggin glad that you find this sooo funny. You are a jerk!" Kayla said

"Oh come on, Kay. It's not that bad. There will be plenty of guys for me to scare away." John joked.

Kayla just rolled her eyes.

"Oh by the way Johnny, I got you a date with torrie. It's for her sisters wedding and you need to pretend to be her perfect boyfriend. You guys have been dating for about 7 months and you plan on getting married. You want 3 kids, one boy, two girls and two dogs." Kayla said with a smile, waiting for john's response.

"Eh, what?" john asked not understanding anything that he was just told.

This time Kayla explained to john that torrie need help and she had volunteered john, who had accepted this as a challenge. He always had a crush on torrie but thought that she had seem them as just friends. This was the perfect time to try and become more.

* * *

**YAY! I got another chapter done!! review it!! )**

**alex**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so for the first part of this I am going to try something different only because it is going to be a conversation through text message so I want to make it easy to read. I hope I don't confuse anyone.**

awprncss4386-Haha, I know what promo you are talking about now. It was the one when he was n Germany and was talking about Chris here. And yes the "im not holding a microphone" is classic. It's on the best of cm punk vol. One DVD. I miss those classic old punk moments )

* * *

Cm punk was in his hotel room the next day getting his things together before he headed off to the arena when he heard his cell phone beep indicating that he had a new text message. He made his way over to his phone and check what it said.

Samoa Joe: "yo, how did it go with hot Kayla?"

Punk: "can you not call her that? And not well. I kind of blew her off."

Samoa Joe: "what do you mean? What did you do to mess this up so fast lol"

Punk: "I was gonna ask her out but then I chickened out the last minute. I don't need an angry brother chasing me"

Samoa Joe: "haha your lame. Are you really not asking her out because of john? Because you know, I've been thinking if you don't ask her out this could be one of the thing that I haunt you about forever…forevvverrrrrr

Punk: "yea but, I have little sisters too and I know if some dirt bag was hitting on them I would kill him."

Samoa Joe: " ahh yea, but your not as half as bad as we make you out to be )"

Punk: " Thanks Joe..."

Samoa Joe: "no worries. Anyway, _after_, you ask her out let me know how it goes bitch."

_Always one to care, Joe._

After Kayla and Torrie went shopping all after noon they decided it would be best if they headed to the arena. When they got there they met with john in catering and chatted for a while. As john and torrie were making plans for there up coming event, Kayla felt rather left out and decided she would take a walk around the halls to pass some time. Maybe decide on what she was going to wear that night. She seemed to be walking around aimlessly for 10 minutes when she saw him. He was just turning one of the halls and now was only a few feet away from her. She a smile play on her lips and blush rise in her cheeks and she went week in the knees when he smiled back at her.

Punk went over to Kayla as soon as he saw her. Maybe if he acted on impulse instead of thinking things through he would ask her out instead of blowing her off again.

"Hey Kayla, what's up." He asked trying to be as casual as possible… so he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hi punk! Nothing much, I was kind of left being the third wheel with john and torrie, I decided to take a walk." Explained playing with her hair, acting better at being casual.

"Well, how bout we take a walk together and get some coffee" punk said hoping she would like coffee.

"Sure! Lets go," she said as they began to walk through the halls "you know, I have a bad addiction to coffee. I used to live around the corner from a starbucks and I would go in there like 3 times a day. It was crazy." Kayla laughed

"Ahhh yes, the almighty starbucks." Punk laughed as they still were walking down the halls looking for some coffee.

"Look, I wanna apologize for they way I acted last night. I kinda of flaked out." Punk said taking Kayla's hand.

"And I what really wanted to do last night was ask you if you wanted to do anything after they show." punk said as he looked down suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

Kayla smiled, "so why didn't you?" causing punk to look up

"Cause im an idiot." Punk chuckled.

"Well, I would love to do something after the show with you, punk." Kayla smiled looking at there hands that were still laced together.

John and torrie had finished making their plans for torrie's sisters wedding and was heading back to his locker room when he saw Kayla and punk talking. He figured they were talking about their match for tonight but he saw that they were holding hands. He didn't mind that, he just didn't want it to go further. Sure he was friends with punk, but Kayla was his sister. So, he decided to walk up to them and throw his arm around Kayla's shoulder.

"Yo, what did you run off for?" john asked

Kayla, not exactly thrilled to see her brother at that very moment let go of punks hand and removed johns monster arm from her body.

"You guys were to involved with whatever and I was bored. Besides, I ran into punk and he is a lot more interesting that you Johnny." Kayla smirked a caught a glimpse of punk smiling.

"Yeah, I am pretty cool if you ask me." Punk said

John laughed and shook his head. "Dude, you read comic books and have a g.i Joe tattoo."

Punk wanted to respond but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing would come out. He had no comeback. Kayla shook her head at the two men.

"Johnny lets not get into the dork conversation okay. I can call you on plenty of stuff." Kayla said coming to punk's defense.

"Anyway, I need to go get ready for tonight before girls take up the showers.

I'll see you later john." Kayla said turning away from him with punk following her.

"John is a closet dork huh?" punk asked

"Closet? No, hang around him long enough and you will see that he is a bigger dork than anyone." Kayla laughed, thinking of her dear brother.

"Even a bigger dork than me?" punk laughed

"Even bigger" Kayla smirked at punk

"Okay," punk laughed. " Not the answer I was looking for."

"Don't worry, I like it." Kayla said in response.

They had made there way to the wwe divas locker room where they had both stopped outside the door.

"So, I'll see you later?" Kayla asked.

"Yea, I'll come here before the match to meet you." Punk smiled again while he held her hand. Kayla smiled again, she was really looking forward to her "date" with him tonight. Before she knew it she felt his lips crash down on her own and her legs go week. It didn't last very long and it was like he was forcing himself on her, it was a sweet, simple kiss. When they broke, Kayla smiled again. Now she was _really _looking forward to her date with punk tonight.

* * *

**Okay, I'm really not to happy with this chapter, I always get horrible writers block as soon as I get couples together. Cause its like, now what? Do the marriage, pregnancy or cheating thing… it's always the same. So throw me some ideas and I will give you credit…and a cookie )**

**Oh!! REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: seems like I am slacking, funny thing is I always want to right when im trying to sleep. Thanks for the ideas and I hope you guys are still happy with this!!**

**Foolishangel87**** and****awprncss4386**** you guys are awesome for the input. And everyone else that reviewed it so awesome when you get them!! Yay!!**

* * *

**A few weeks later**

John cena sat on the bed of torrie Wilson's childhood home as the blonde was in the bathroom getting ready for her sisters wedding that john agreed to play her boyfriend for. Honestly when Kayla said she had volunteered him for this he was stoked! He had a crush on torrie for as long as he could remember and was hoping that maybe if they were able to pull this off he would like to give it a real shot. Torrie has been in there for like 2 hours already!! What was taking her so long!

"Torrie!! Come on!! Imp sure you look fine, you've only been on magazine covers and been modeling for like 7 years, im sure you will look just as good now as you did on those pictures." A very hungry john cena yelled into the bathroom door to try and coax torrie into finally coming out.

"Just gimme another 5 minutes!" the petite blonde yelled from the other side of the door.

John growled and plopped down on the bed. _This was the part of ALL women that he hated. The waiting. Really? Really do you need all that make up? Does your hair have to be perfect every moment? No. Sometime I just want a down to earth girl who can get ready in 20 minutes tops. Someone who doesn't care that they are going to be seen with out having their face made up perfectly. Because lets be honest, perfect doesn't exist._

_John was_ shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door open. He rolled over to get off the bed as was presently surprised when torrie had emerged from the room. WOW! Torrie was looking amazing! Her finely toned body was wrapped in a blue dress that hugged her every curve on her tanned body. And her hair was in big loose curls. The way that john liked it best. She didn't have too much make up on either, just the essentials; she already had the natural beauty all she needed to do was some "highlighting".

"See, I didn't take forever" she said as she smoothed out any creases on her dress.

"Torrie, you look absolutely beautiful…WOW." John said and he honestly meant every word too.

If torrie didn't use blush before she sure did have some now.

She really likes john and was super excited that he had agreed to this.

"Awww john that's so sweet." Torrie said walking over to him.

"You don't clean up so bad either champ." She said as she fixed his tie for him that he for some reason could not get tied.

"Well Ms.Wilson I think we have some family members to fool" john smirked as he stuck his hand out for torrie to take and the two were headed off to her sisters wedding.

The wedding, itself was rather boring and most usually are. But then when it was time for the reception and cocktail hour things were going to pick up. Of cores everyone was having a great time dancing and drinking and people have been flocking over to torrie and john because they had wanted to meet the "man of her dreams" as some said before. Everyone john seemed to speak to gave his or her blessings to "the couple". John and torrie had to stifle a few laughs when a very drunk family member could even remember who got married and where she was but was still able to john and torrie about how all of her 4 marriages ended because the husbands were the alcoholics…. Yeah, never her in any of those marriages. John and torrie were tired of answering all of the lovey dovey questions so the decided to enjoy a few drinks themselves and sit with the younger people at the party. The younger kids being torries cousins and thank god they were there. Its funny, when she had to babysit them years ago, she hated it but now that she was forced to spend time with the "oldies" she would give her left leg to spend time with her cousins again. And thank god they were now all around the same age group ranging from 18-24.

"Ahhh finally came to great us, miss. I work for wwe and I always look so hot?" Torrie cousin, Tracy asked.

"No, and I wish we could have been here sooner but they would not let me and john move. They kept asking us all these questions. Im like hello!! We weren't the ones that got married tonight, go find the bride and ask her the questions." Torrie laughed.

"Well, I can understand them wanting to ask john all those questions. He's actually doing a good job at convincing them that this real." Tracy said. She was one of the few people who knew that john and torrie was not an actual couple.

The girls heard some laughing in a room off to the side of the big room the party was being held in so decided to take a look and see what was going on. It was another smaller room where some more Wilson cousins were hanging out. This time it was more like a playroom. TVs, computer, video games. I guess they wanted to keep the little kids occupied.

Torrie sat down next to her cousin, Spencer, who was on the computer to see what he was looking. Myspace…how…predictable. **(AN: CHEAP PLUG FOR YOU FOOLS TO GO TO MINE)**

Spencer was clicking away and jumping from friend to friend so fast that torrie could hardly keep up. That was until she saw a photo that made her push Spencer out of the way and get a better look at the picture. It was a picture of Kayla and punk. KISSING!!

"Spencer!! Whose profile is this?? Where did you get that picture from?" torrie asked

"Um, I think her name is Brianna? I don't know I met her through someone else… come on its myspace. Everyone is everyone's friend but it's only to look at their pictures!! Besides, it's a tagged photo, so it's from this girl Brianna's pictures." Spencer said trying to explain how he had pictures of Kayla and punk kissing.

"Can you see if there are anymore picks of them in her album." Torrie asked. Kayla certainly didn't tell her about kissing Phil or dates that she had with them. This was all new to her. If she knew, there was no way that john knows.

"What picture?" john said walking up behind them. Perfect timing john!

"Oh some pictures torrie s trying to make me look up." Spencer said, he had no idea who the wrestlers in wwe were. He barley watched.

"See, here, she has a whole bunch of them. Who are they anyway?"

John peered over the shoulder of Spencer and was shocked at what he was seeing. Kayla and punk!! Kissing!! Together? Wtf?

"That's my sister!! And Phil! Are you kidding me?" john yelled slapping his hand to his head. With his hand still to his head he looked over at torrie.

"Im gonna need some drinks."

Torrie got up and followed john over to the bar. They took a seat and before john was able to sit down he had already downed a shot. He didn't look like he wanted to stop either. Torrie was drinking white wine and she didn't plan on getting drunk but she was soon following in john cena's footsteps.

They stayed at the bar for the remainder of the wedding and john was prying any information he could out of torrie. But she honestly didn't know anything about the whole punk and Kayla thing. John and torrie kept drinking and they knew it would be hell tomorrow morning but that didn't stop them.

"You know torrie, ever since i've met you I always had a crush on you. I thought that you were cool and not like those other superficial divas. And not to mention the best looking." John managed to slur out.

Torrie turned 5 shades of red. "John, do you really have a crush on me?" she giggled and received a nod of approval from john.

"Well that's really sweat." She said as she stumbled over to him and gave him a kiss. "Cause I've thought that same thing about you." She whispered in his ear.

The bride and groom were just starting to say goodbye to everyone when torrie grabbed john's hand.

"Come on, they wont miss us. Lets go back to the hotel." Torrie smirked and they left hand in hand.

* * *

**ahhh, so john found out about punk and kayla!! uh oh. and what will happen wih john and torrie? give me some reviews and i will tell you. )**

**later lovers... i will start typing up the next chapter tomorrow**

alex


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: YAY!! Punk was on RAW, ECW AND IS GOING TO BY ON SMACKDOWN FRIDAY!! It was a good week for me ) . Anyway, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews I always get all giddy and smile when I ready them cause I'm a huge dork. **

It was Monday after noon and Kayla and Punk were at an autograph signing at a local mall. There were tons of kids there to meet their favorite superstars and to maybe even get a few words in with them as well. The two of them had gotten quite comfortable with each other and were really happy together. Although Kayla was more than thrilled to be dating punk she still wanted to keep it quite from john right now and punk completely understood. In fact she had not seen john in about a week or two. He and Torrie were at her sisters wedding this past weekend and tonight would be the first time that she saw them since. Through out the signing punks phone kept buzzing where it was placed off to the side of the table, indicating he had a text. This was like the 18th time, but with fans taking time out of there day to see them for a few seconds his texts would have to wait until they had a short break. Once that short break came around punk grabbed his phone and laughed.

"All of these are from Joe. And they are all about nothing." he laughed showing Kayla his ridiculous texts that flooded his inbox.

"You would think the heavyweight champion on TNA would be busy. "She said reading on of his texts where Joe claimed he had just beaten another video game.

They continued to sign whatever that was place in front of them for another hour before they needed to head to the arena where raw was being held. The whole ride to the arena punk and Kayla held hands and were making fun of each other. Really simple things were sometimes the best.  
When they got to the arena they had to go in separate directions to get ready for the show. But not before they had an unbelievably passionate goody bye kiss. Kayla still floating from the kiss walking into the divas locker room glowing.

"What's with you?" melina asked noticing how happy Kayla looked.

"What? Oh, nothing. It's was just a really good day so far and I can't wait for raw to start." Kayla lied. Unfortunately for her, torrie was in the room and knew the truth.

"Hey, Kayla." torrie greeted her.

"Oh hey torrie, how was the wedding. Was john able to act better than he did in the marine?" Kayla laughed

torrie slightly blushed remembering the events of her sisters wedding. Since that night john and torrie had become a couple after they had told each other their true feelings for each other. Although they didn't want to come out and tell Kayla right away because it would be hypocritical for them to say anything, especially when they didn't like the idea of Kayla dating punk.

"Ohh, yea. He was great and my family absolutely loved him. I think we had them all fooled." torrie went on and blabbed more about what happened at her sisters wedding but Kayla's mind just kept thinking of punk. Torrie's ramblings where cut short when there was a knock on the door.

"Is everyone decent?" johns voice come through the other side of the door.

Kayla looked around and noticing that she and torrie were the only ones in the room she called for john to come in. melina must have been just as bored as Kayla was when torrie was talking.  
Torrie had a feeling why john was there, and she was right.

"So Kayla, tell me. What have you been up to the last two weeks?" john asked like he already knew the answer.

Kayla gave a puzzled look. "Umm, I went shopping last Friday, had some signings to do, found a really cool coffee place." Kayla said trying to remember and significant events.

"Yeah, anything else?" john questioned again

"john, what are you talking about? Why are you trying to act like a detective?" Kayla asked confused by her brothers strange...stranger than normal for john, behavior.

"Look, Kay. I know about you and Phil." john said rather bluntly.

Kayla heart started beating super fast. _How did john know about them? She didn't tell anyone who could have told john that fast.__  
_  
"I, Uh" her word were getting stuck in her throat. She took a deep breath and looked john in the eye.

"Yea, me and punk are together." she said surprised she was able to get that sentence out.

"Kayla, I don't think its such a good idea." john sighed.

Kayla made a face "what? Why? And why should you decide if I can date?" Kayla asked rather annoyed that her brother was acting the way he was.

"Well you just came off that bad break up and you and punk only know each other for like a month." john said

"yea, well Luke was an idiot who drank way to much and so what we have only known each other for a short time. Im pretty sure you have dated girls that you met only minutes before john!" Kayla said with her voice slightly raised

"well what about the age difference!" john said. It wasn't anything specific about punk that he didn't like, it was the fact that someone was dating his little sister and no one was ever going to be a guy that john approved of.

"5 years john. 5 years. Its not a big deal." Kayla said in a much softer tone.

"Just think about it okay." john said giving in and walking out of the room.

Oh Kayla was going to think about it all right. She was going to think about how much of an idiot her brother can be! She was in such an angry mood she grabbed her cell phone and stormed out of the locker room and was looking for a place that she could cool off and relaxes without being bothered by anyone. When she found a place that would be sufficient for her needs she called her best friend from back home, Brianna.

"Hello?" Brianna said into her phone

"Hey. Do you know how much I can't stand John right now?!" Kayla sighed into the phone.

"Uh oh, what did he do now?" Bree asked.

"He found out about me and punk dating and he is acting like a jerk about it. He gave me some bullshit reason why he didn't think it was a good idea and he was trying to make me feel guilty about not agreeing with him." Kayla sighed.

"I don't know how he found out. I didn't tell anyone but you." Kayla told her friend.

Bree's side of the phone was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, about that. We took tones of pictures that night and I kinda uploaded them to my myspace. I didn't think that john would ever see my page!" bree confessed to Kayla.

"BREE!! I can't believe you did that!!" Kayla yelled

"Listen Kay, I gotta go. Please don't be mad at me?" bree asked for forgiveness

"Im not mad at you bree. I needed to tell john sooner or later and its not like you are the one who doesn't want me to date punk."

As the girls hung up Kayla decided she should probably head back to the dressing room and get ready for raw tonight. It was funny how when she first went into that room before she was as happy as she could get. And now, walking in there she was really upset and didn't think that her day would take such a crappy turn. The only thing that would make her feel better was if she spent time with punk. So that's what she did, she changed into her outfit for the show and went to go find her boyfriend who would make her feel better.

**AN- Ok another chapter done! i wasnt sure how i wanted john to find out about them but this way seemed to work. and just so everyone knows i miss punk's bleached hair. sorry just had to get that out there lol. i will probably start the next chapter tonight, might even have the whole thing done! ) BE GOOD AND REVIEW!**

LOVE XXX

ALEX


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

When punk opend his Locke room door and saw Kayla he knew something was wrong rite away. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and led her into the locker room.

"What's wrong? You look so upset." He said as they both sat down and he still held her.

She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Its John. He found out that we are dating and he kind of flipped out and I asked him why but he couldn't give me a good reason. And that only made me more upset." Kayla told punk

He sighed and backed up a bit to look her in the eye and he smiled.

"I don't know why john is acting that way but if someone was dating my little sister I would probably be acting the same way. I would do whatever I could to change her mind about dating some dude. So I can see where john is coming from. I mean look at me, if my sister was going out with a guy who looked like me I would be doing the exact same thing john is." Punk said as Kayla looked up at him.

"Yeah but he told me that I should think about breaking up with you." Kayla said

Punk chuckled. "Kayla, when have you ever changed the way you lived your life for someone else? Even for john?" punk asked, already knowing the answer.

Kayla just looked at him. When did he get so smart? This is just what she needed, she needed punk to tell her that everything was okay and she needed to relax for a moment and clear her head.

"I don't know how you do it, but you got me to relax again." Kayla said gently kissing punks lips.

"Because I am the most awesomemest person ever." Punk proclaimed as he kissed her back. They turned two simple kisses into a heavy make out session that was abruptly stopped when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah" punk yelled to whom ever was on the other side of the door, not bothering to get off of Kayla.

"Your match got moved up to the opening match, we go live in one hour," the person yelled through the door.

Punk groaned and rolled off of Kayla and sighed.

" I need to get dressed...maybe a cold shower first, but I do need to get ready." Punk said and went into the bathroom leaving his laughing girlfriend on the couch.

While punk was getting ready Kayla went to fix her hair and make up and make one last stop over at wardrobe. She had taken a CM Punk t-shirt and a pair of scissors and altered the shirt to her liking. She cut off the neck and turned it into a tank top. She had also taken it in on the sides so it fit her petite frame. This had become her outfit she would wear to the ring. An altered CM Punk shirt and a pair of black pants or black booty shorts. She had just made the last finishing touch when she felt someone's arm around her waist. When she tuned around she was met by punk's lips. What a way to be greeted.

"Come on, let's go out there and kick ass." Punk said grabbing her hand and walked towards the entrance ramp.

John and Torrie were sitting backstage together as they watched raw from a tiny monitor.

"I hope she isn't going to be mad at me." John whispered into torries ear as they were tangled in each other.

" You have to give her time. You just told her you don't like her boyfriend and if I know Kayla she is going to rebel and not break up with him at all. She may even try to make this backfire on you and spend every waking moment with punk." Torrie giggled

"Yeah, but she never got this upset whenever I said something about her other boyfriends" john whined. He didn't understand women.

"Well, maybe she likes punk more than she liked her other boyfriends." Torrie said hinting at the fact that Kayla may _love_ punk.

Johns face when white and his emotions were drained.

"Don't even joke torrie, it's not funny." John said

"I'm just saying, john. Would it be that bad? Phil is a great guy and you _know_ it." Torrie said pointing her finger at john. He couldn't come up with anything to say because torrie was right. So, he bit her finger. Classic john.

It was johns time to go to the ring and on his way to back of the stage he say punk and Kayla on their way back. He wondered if torrie was right. Did she love him? Kayla saw john too and she knew how to mess with his head, and she was good at it. She and punk were holding hands and she made sure john knew. She also made sure john saw her kiss punk right there in the hall. She leaned up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to punks. And she stayed that way for a while. When they broke the kiss she had the biggest smile on her face. If messing with john were going to be this fun, she would do it all day long. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

When john passed them n the hall he and punk looked at each other and gave head nod. There was no problem between the two. Torrie, being torrie, was right again, she knew punk would be perfect for Kayla; it wouldn't be to long until john knew it as well. When Kayla and punk got into one of the locker room punk started to grab a water bottle from the table when he Kayla locking the door as soon as it closed behind her causing him to grin. He looked over to his girl friend that had a very suggestive smirk on her face.

"We got interrupted before." She smirked " so take off you clothes." Again, with that smirk that can get her away with murder.

About an hour and a half after they're little celebration "for winning the match" they came out of the locker room and were shocked to see john and torrie kissing each other.

Hmmm. This is getting interesting, john and torrie huh?

Kayla cleared her throat to get their attention.

They broke away and looked up to see who interrupted them.

"Ooh, Kayla. Hi. Oh me and torrie were just..." john was trying to cover.

"You and torrie were just uhh?? God john!!, make up a good excuse at least." She said as she shook her head and walked away pretending to be mad at him. She winked at torrie as she passed her just to tell her know she was not mad at her. She knew john liked torrie and she knew that torrie liked john so Kayla was actually happy for them, she just wanted to be a bitch to john.

Punk had to stifle a laugh because the look on johns face was priceless.

Kayla grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her to wherever she was going. Probably to get some coffee.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe, you might wanna spend this next few days off with me?" punk asked as he pulled Kayla to him and wrapped his arm around her small waist. He looked down into he blue eyes and brushed a piece of brown hair that was in the way of her eyes.

Kayla looked at punk, and smiled. "Awww you want to have a sleep over at your house!! That's so cute punker!!" she said as she pinched his blushing cheeks.

" I would love to babe." Kayla smiled ad gave punk a quick kiss causing him to smile.

"Now telling john should be a nice little event in its own." Kayla said making a face.

"I will come with you when you tell him if you want." Punk said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, but lets tell him now because I don't really want to hang out here to late." Kayla said heading back in the direction they had last seen john.

It took a bit of navigating the almost empty arena before she had found her brother. He was just putting the last of his things into his bag and zipping it up when Kayla and punk walked in.

"Yo." He said when he saw them come in.

"Is that how you greet your only sister Johnny?" Kayla asked.

"What's up."?

"well, I'm not going to come home this week. I'm gonna go with punk and spend some time with him." She was trying so hard to keep a straight face. She wanted to smile so badly.

"Yea? Okay." John said trying to be annoyed. He finished packing and grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and started to walk out the door.

"Oh, hey punk, if the next I see my sister and she is all tattooed and pierced, I will kill you." He smiled and walked out

Kayla turned to punk and smiled. "I think we just got his blessing." She giggled.

* * *

**AN:** **I dont know what always makes me want to write the chapters after i take a sleeping pill? when im writting them and falling asleep at the same time they tend to stop making sense, so im sorry if my babble is hard to understand )**

**review it cause i love them!! **

alex


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! Soo I think im loosing steam when it comes to this fic and I notice that I am paying a little to much attention to john and torrie rather than kayla and punk, who I had originally made this story for, and I think this might be the last chapter and than an epilogue. If any of you are interested in co-writing let me know before I post the epilogue. You can send me a message on my myspace, I think the link should be in my profile or you can send me an email at reviews were great so hopefully I can give you a great chapter!**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since john "gave his blessings" to Kayla and punk, and Kayla had been going back home with punk since then too. John hated to say it, but he was the perfect guy for kayla and john was glad that he can rest asure that he would have nothing to worry about since punk would never hurt kayla. Tonight was Sunday and they a ppv to get ready for.

Torrie and John had just parked the car that they were traveling in for the last two day and while john was getting there bags from the back, torrie was texting kayla to find out where she was. After the two put there belongings in there locker rooms torrie told john that she was going to speak with kayla and that she would find him as soon as she was done. She gave john a quick kiss and watched him walk over to where a few other wrestlers were chatting. The blonde walked down the arena looking for room that Kayla said she and punk were in. after a few more minutes of looking and she found the right door and walked in.

Kayla was sitting on couch reading a magazine while punk was sitting on the floor next to the couch stretching. When torrie came in the both looked up from what they were doing and smiled to greet her.

"Hey torr" punk said

"Im late." She said

Punk looked at the clock above the door and noticed it was only 5-15.

"Its only 5-15, you have plenty of time to sign in before your…" things in punks head were starting to click "your, your, your…" well starting to click.

"Your pregnant!!" Kayla exclaimed getting up from the couch.

Torrie covered her face with her hands and gently sobbed.

Kayla and punk both jumped up to comfort her and they eased her over to the couch to sit in between them. It took a few moments before she calmed down and was able to talk about it.

"The night of the wedding. We drank so much and we told each other that we had both liked each other for a while and then I don't really remember much but know we went back to the hotel and obviously we had sex." She took a deep breath and tried to relax more. Kayla was holding her hand and watched as torries eyes filled with tears again.

"Kayla, john doesn't want kid." Torrie said and started to cry some more. Kayla did the only thing she could and pulled torrie into a hug and just let her cry. She saw punk over torries shoulder and shrugged. Torrie was right, john didn't wasn't kids. She couldn't even imagine how torrie felt. Having to tell your boyfriend that you are pregnant is probably a scary thing, but already knowing that your boyfriend doesn't want kids was definitely way hard. John always said he loved kids but the weren't for him. He thinks that he is too much of a kid himself to raise someone the right way. He wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility for taking care of another life and making sure they grew up with good morals and loving home. Maybe he was being selfish. Kayla let torrie cry on her shoulder for about and hour when she saw the time.

"Look torr, it's getting late. We should get ready soon. I promise when the show is over we can do the same exact thing we are doing now if you want." Kayla said lifting torries head up and giving her a weak smile.

Kayla walked torrie to the divas locker room just to make just to make sure she was okay and once she was settled she went to wardrobe to grab her cm punk t-shirt and her scissors to make her shirt for the night. When she was there was making his way back from wherever he was. Kayla had to try and keep remembering that john has no idea about torrie and that she _did_

Have the scissors in her hand.

"Hey, what are you and punk doing after the show? You guys wanna get some food with me and torrie?" john asked as he took one if his new merchandise hats and inspected the new design.

"Ermm.." she was pretty sure torrie didn't want to get anything to eat after the show and if she said punk didn't want to go john would know that's a lie. Punk always wanted to eat. She had to think of something fast. "I think me and torrie were just gonna have a girls night in. I was thinking of dying my hair and she said she would help me and you know torrie, she turned it into this whole big deal." She said hoping john would fall for it. Lucky for her he did. He groaned and then mumble a bunch of stuff about how woman take to much time doing things like going to the spa and getting facials, even though they always look the same to him.

"I'll see you later john. I have my match now and then I have to go out there with punk later." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Be careful. Love you cherish you!" he yelled after her.

Kayla laughed and shook her head and continued on her way.

After the ppv Kayla went back to the divas locker room and to get changed and ready to leave for the night. When she got there she was that torrie was still upset and must have been crying again because she had a face full of mascara tears and some of the other divas were trying to comfort her. Kayla got them all away from her and helped torrie to the bathroom so she can wash her face and freshen up. She told her what she had told john earlier so they would be able to talk in her hotel room with out him thinking something was wrong. Kayla got their stuff together and put it in the car. Torrie got in the passenger seat and slightly sighed.

"Torrie, you going to be okay if I run in and tell punk we are gonna head out?" Kayla asked as she whipped away one her torries tears.

The blonde nodded and told her that she would be okay for a few moments. Kayla went back into the arena to find her boyfriend and let him know that she and torrie were leaving and that they would be in here hotel if he needed her for anything. Once she found him, he was one of the locker rooms changing from his ring gear.

"Hey, im gonna head out with torrie. I think she just needs to let it all out and cry right now." She said taking a seat next to him

"Okay, let me know if you need anything. I will just be in our room…eating." Kayla chuckled, he was ALWAYS eating.

Kayla stood up and walked over to the door with punk behind her.

"I'll see you later" she said as she gave him a kiss

"Ok, I love you" punk said as he kissed her back. When they broke the kiss Kayla had a huge smile on her face

"I love you too" she smirked and gave him a much more passionate kiss than the one moments before. She hated to break this moment up but she did have torrie waiting for her in the car.

When Kayla and torrie were in torrie and john's hotel room they were sitting in the bed and torrie was hysterical crying. Torries head was resting in Kayla's lap as she gently stroked her hair to sooth her.

"What am I going to do? John doesn't want kids? How am I going to tell him that im pregnant?" torrie said for the 5th time through out her crying.

"Torrie, I know john probably better than anyone. I don't think that he is going to leave you, he isn't the type of guy that would do that. Especially to you, you loves you to much." Kayla said, letting it slip that john loves her. He did, and he told Kayla he did, he just hadn't told torrie yet.

After another hour of torrie crying Kayla didn't think that she could take it anymore. She was getting depressed. Thank god someone decided to knock on the door.

"Let me grab that!" Kayla said jumping up to get the door

When she opened it she was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"JOHN!!" she exclaimed. This was NOT good.

"What are you doing here?" she choked out.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers and started to walk into the room. NO JOHN DON'T GO IN!!

"I just came in to deliver these to my girlfriend." He said walking over to torrie. When he realized that she was crying he threw the flowers on the bed. And pulled her into a hug.

"Torrie! What's wrong are you okay?" he asked a little panicked whipping her tears away.

"Uhh, look imp gonna head out. Me and punk can be doing some stuff …" kayla said rambling and backing out of the room.

"NO, stay!" torrie shouted "im, going to tell him."

"Tell him what?" john asked. He was very confused at the moment.

Torrie took a deep breath and looked at john in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**AN: SO thats the last chapter! the funny thing is, as soon as i wrote it i found out that torrie got released from her contract. Again, if anyone wants me to continue and they want to co write with me or even take the story on there on just let me know by sending me an email at or by going to my myspace and sendning me a message. i think the link for it should be on my profile page. I Still have the epilogue to post but i just want to know if anyone wants the story before i post it.**

review and let me know what you guys think!! love you guys!

alex


End file.
